


Leaving

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-23
Updated: 2007-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Tonks leaves Teddy behind





	

Andromeda stands in the doorway, her eyes dark and guarded. "Don't go."

"I have to."

The carpet is rough beneath Tonks's knee as she kneels to tie her laces. Loop, circle, under and through. The action is slower than usual, murkier, as though something is straining to hold her in place. There's a speck of mud on the toe of her left trainer and she smudges it with a finger. 

When she stands, her mother catches her in a grip that Tonks doesn't recognise. Gone is the Black restraint, the well-bred aloofness, and all that remains is something that encircles her biceps with clawing fingers before pulling her tightly to Andromeda's breast. 

"Teddy needs you."

Tonks pauses then, for a moment, inhaling the scent of her mother's hair and listening to the soft whuf of Teddy's breath. It would be easy to stay. The battle could be fought – win or lose -without her.

This isn't someone else's war, though. It's personal. It's a chance to avenge her father, a chance to ensure that her son will grow up in a different world. Tonks realises it's a cliché, but it's a cliché she believes in - a belief that she shares with her husband. One that they should be fighting to uphold together. 

"Remus needs me too."

Her mother sighs. "Remus wants you to be safe."

Odd that it's Andromeda who speaks of love in such a generic fashion. Tonks grew with the fairy-tale of her parents' romance sounding in her ears and it's as real to her as the echo of her father's deep laugh and the crinkle of his eyes. Her mother, more than anyone, can understand the draw of the forbidden and the overwhelming rush of a love that taints everything in comparison. It feels like a betrayal to have her utter such useless words. Safe. Safe isn't huddled in her childhood bedroom, watching her son sleep while Remus could be – 

But she won't think of that. Can't think of it. Something flickers in Andromeda's eyes and Tonks realises that she's shaking. Her skin feels too tight suddenly, prickly and clammy and overly stretched. Her mother's arms are accusing, and she pulls away, staggering once before regaining her balance. In his crib, Teddy is sleeping, and when Tonks looks away, her mouth wears someone else's smile. 

Her fingers clumsy, she twists the brass key of the music box that rests beside the crib. Her father's toy. In her more whimsical moments, Tonks imagines him watching over Teddy's sleep. As she presses a kiss to his tiny forehead, music fills the shadows of the room. Music to dance to; music to protect. 

"I'll be back soon," she says as she avoids the bleak cast of her mother's eyes. "We'll both be back. I promise."

Three steps and she's gone. Three steps and all that remains is a faint scent of jasmine in the air.

The unicorn in the centre of the music box turns twice more and then stills.


End file.
